The Sun Also Rises
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: Aaliyah is the princess of Atlantis. After a mediation session with her grandfather, she is told that the surface world faces the threat of war. If the surface falls, so will Atlantis. Because the Tesseract hasn't been in Atlantian hands for over a century, longevity has taken it's toll on her parents. Aaliyah is the one who must face this threat, alongside heroes chosen by fate.


Name: Aaliyamuhn "Aaliya" Thatch  
Age: 94  
Eyes: Amber-Brown  
Hair: Grey/Black  
Family: King Milo Thatch - Father; Queen Kidagakash "Kida" - Mother  
Race: Atlantian  
Specialty: Manipulation of Lightning  
Past: My parents taught me everything I know. My father, King Milo, educated me on languages of new and old, in hopes that one day knowing these languages may help. My mother, Queen Kida, raised me to be a warrior, so that I would be prepared if there was to be a war. Atlantis had finally been restored back to the glory it once held... Well exculding the outer city which fell when Atantis sank. One night, I went to meditate under the Heart of Atlantis, and began speaking with the kings of our past in the spirit world. My grandfather, Kashekim, told me that once the Atlantians had an even greater power that was once part of the Heart of Atlantis, the Tesseract. It was, like our deity crystal, made of pure, clean energy. It also held the power to annihilate worlds. Before the great flood, MEH-behl-moak, over one hundred years ago, the gods took the Tesseract knowing that my grandfather would use it to wage war. Now that times have changed, the gods have yet to return it.

Super heroes are only that heard in myth and folklore. Nothing but fairytales for no one being can be unbeatable. I hear that the upper world is facing threat of war, what can I do but help? This is my fight, I must aid in any way to protect the surface from the negative power that the Tesseract can muster.

Ill feelings came over me. I knew something was happening. I rushed towards the holy ground located under the Heart of Atlantis. The lights began flashing everywhere until I was enveloped in it's brightest light. Both my crystal and my eyes glew. I was ready to seek council with my grandfather.  
"So, you have sensed the quiver of worry sent by the rattling Earth?" The once great King Kashekim asked. I bowed my head to show my respect.  
"Yes, grandfather. The spirits are shaking in fear and I know that it is something we should all worry for. What is it that is going on?" I pondered as I looked to the spirit form of my grandfather.  
"The Tesseract has been found on the surface and is now in the hands of a deliquent god namesd Loki Laufeyson." I thought for a moment.  
"You mean the Norse god of Mischief? Well that's just wonderful." I stated with sarcasm clearly defined in my tone. He seemed unamused.  
"Grandfather, we need to fight." Immedaitely his gaze turned fierce.  
"It is not our battle, Aaliyah." I looked away from him briefly.  
"It is. For if Loki succeeds Atlantis will be found and be put in much greater danger than it has ever faced." I brought my gaze back up to him. "I have to go. Mother and father are facing the price for longevity. As princess of Atlantis, it is my responsibility to fight this battle along whatever heroes the surface will call upon."  
"I just don't wish to see danger hit you..." He admitted as his eyes held worry. I placed my hand to his cheek.  
"I can do this, but I need you, mom, and dad to believe in me." My voice showed sign that I had made my decision and held great sincerity. He smiled vaguly.  
"Be safe, Aaliyamuhn." He kissed my forehead and I was back to the holy grounds.  
"Now to speak with mother and father..." I mumbled as I turned towards the kingdom. After I had arrived, I asked the guards to leave us in peace. "Mother, father... The spirits of the Earth have been weeping in fear." I began as I looked to the both of them. Both were aged well, though you can tell that they were suffering.  
"I know Aaliyamuhn, but what does that bring you to speak with us?" Mother inquired. Immediately my father knew. He looked to my mother, the queen, and nodded. Her brown eyes widened in horror.  
"Loki, the Norse god, is seeking war upon Earth. I have to go to fight. If I don't... Atlantis will be found, and everything will be destroyed." This created curiousity in both parents.  
"What do you mean, Aaliyah?" Father wondered as he to began to feel a little nervous. I looked to the ground for a mere second.  
"I sought council with grandfather and he told me about the Tesseract... Loki holds it and plans to bring forth an army not of Asgard or any world known. He will destroy most of the world to enforce fear..." My eyes teared up. "You two are weakened by longevity and I am the only warrior who can hold up a battle." I let loose a sob. "Please let me protect our home!"  
Both mother and father looked to eachother and smiled over to me. "You may go, Aaliyamuhn. I have trained you with every means I can." My mother, once a great warrior princess, proclaimed.  
"And I have given you all the knowledge I could reclaim." My father released a laugh.  
"We believe in you. Save the surface and protect our home!" Both announced in unison. I grinned widely, wiping away my tears. I ran to them and embraced them as tight as I could.  
"I will make you and Atlantis proud!" I hollered as I ran out of the throne room. I quickly grabbed my mask, my staff, and my protective armor. Before I was ready to take leave, the witch doctor, Kilomahs, called for my attention.  
"Princess... The Asgardian cannot know that you are of Atlantian blood, not until time is right." He warned. I thought for a moment. He was right. If he knew an Atlantian still lived, who knows what may come of it. "Here is a special amulet to hide your Atlantian features." He placed the amulet around my neck. Immediately my tattoos dissapeared and my grey hair went black. I looked to Kilomahs.  
"Thank you Kilomahs." I embraced him before I went to my aircraft. I placed the crystal into the slot, held my hand on the plate, and turned the key. The stingray lifted into the air and I was off.  
Once I arrived to the surface, I knew I had to be prepared for what may come. Before I could do anything more, I noticed a card from "S.H.I.E.L.D." with the name Nick Fury on it. I also found a cell phone. I opened the cell phone and called the number on it. I heard a rough, husky voice answer, "Whoever you are, I'm glad you could contact me." The man's voice was verified to be Mr. Fury's. "Now Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have went after a man who grabbed the perpitrator." I blinked. Okay,what? "No doubt the men will fight, so to cut Loki's amusement short, cut their fight, and separate them." He ordered, I decided I would do it, how I don't know, but I will to help him out.  
"Got'cha." I stated as I hung up the phone and stood. "How am I going to separate the three fighting men-children?" I pondered on my way to track them down. "How am I to seperate them without causing harm?!" I bellowed up to the night sky. I screamed in frustration. I got on board my stingray and went off towards the national park where the boys would be simply by following my intuition.  
When I arrived, I definitely saw the iron man and the Asgardian god, Thor. I sighed with a deep annoyance and walked up to the guys. The man in the blue suit threw a shield to seperate the two battling men. Thor was now preparing to strike at America Man's shield with the Mjolnir. Iron Man was preparing to blast at Thor. Just as he released it and Thor was at his strike, I summoned some energy to encase the shield of America Man. This caused the pressure from Thor's hammer and Captain America's shield to cause a big gail storm - knocking down trees in the surrounding area.  
"What the Hell was that?" Iron Man asked as he lifted his body a little. Thor and America Man too seemed as dazed. I stepped out from the shadows after a woman in black grabbed Loki, dragging him back to the flight carrier.  
"Me." I stated simply as I walked close to the center. I saw them look from each other and then to me, then back to each other. Iron Man seemed tempted to laugh, Thor was biting his lip to silence himself, and America Man just gawked.  
"No offense little girl, but that was an act of magic." Thor informed. Such an arrogant God. I shook my head at his denial.  
"Thor Odinson, I am ashamed in you, most of all." This phrase seemed to catch him off guard. "I'd think that the son of the Odin and Frigg would have better perception, but I guess I was mistaken." I huffed as I turned in the direction Natasha had taken off to.  
"How do you know of me?" Thor wondered as he gripped my wrist. I quickly turned with a threatening glare to his hand.  
"Why in the heavens should I tell you? Come along, or I will drag you three back... And I wan you, I won't be gentle." I warned with a dark tone. I may be a woman, but boy I do not enjoy being touched by someone who has displayed such ignorance.  
As I arrived to the air ship, I turned and in no surprise, the men were following. I smiled and cheered in silent victory. When the door opened I saw a man with an eye patch, the black suited woman, and some agents welcome us. The black outfitted woman seemed to be amused that another woman would be included in this. Who knows what this strange time on the surface may introduce me to...


End file.
